Prove Me Wrong
by ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp
Summary: Sam dumps Wilson, and bets House that Wilson loves him just as much as he loves Wilson. With fifty bucks and a nineteen year old friendship on the line, House would rather lose the fifty bucks then Wilson. Will Wilson prove him wrong? Slash. House/Wilson.
1. Part One

"House!" shouted Wilson as he slammed the door to their condo, confused and puzzled, he collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in his hands, pulling at the brown locks of short hair.

House limped from his bedroom to the living room. He was curious to what Wilson was upset about. "Whatever your mad at me for, I didn't do it!" called House ahead as he reached the living room and glanced at Wilson. House stopped for a second. Then, making up his mind, limped toward the couch and sat next to his friend.

"What happened?" asked House. What had Sam done? I mean sure, she had found out that House was in love with her boyfriend and his very own best friend. How bad could it be?

"Sam broke up with me.." muttered Wilson. Still confused about what she had said.

"What? Why? What did she say?"

"She said that there is someone who loves me more then I will ever know, more than her, more then anyone in this world. And that I want them just as much as they want me. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Asked Wilson finally looking up. House had frozen. Then he met the oncologist's eyes for a moment. To Wilson's astonishment, they were tinted with fear and anxiety. Of course no one else would be able to detect it. Wilson could barely see it. House was doing a very good job of hiding it. But not good enough.

House stood up and limped away, back to his room. Under his breath her heard him mumble, "That BITCH!". Wilson sat there for a moment. Confusion was a wave that washed over him. What was going on? Wilson stood up and followed House. He had a hand raised to knock when he overheard House on the phone.

"You Bitch!"

"How could you tell him?"

"I don't care if you didn't use my name. That wasn't fair, _Samantha_." he said the name like it was a disease.

"And where the fuck did you get the idea that James loved me the same way?"

"There's not a chance in this world!"

"Well, you're an idiot."

"No, I don't stand a chance."

"Yeah. I'm happy about that. Actually, I'm thrilled the two of you are done. I just didn't want _you _to breakup with _him_."

"You don't deserve him."

"Neither do I!"

"Your wrong."

"I just know."

"Fifty bucks says you are."

"You're on."

"If I have to do that it's not worth it. If he finds out on his own, then you owe me fifty bucks, and a place to stay because I'll have lost EVERYTHING, you idiot."

"I don't care about the condo, or the food, or any of that. The only thing I cant stand to lose is him."

"I don't care!"

"Fine. Bye!"

Wilson had frozen to the ground he stood on. House was in love with him! He couldn't believe it. Wilson blinked and then heard a crash from House's room. The door was suddenly yanked open and House's blue eyes locked with his astonished brown ones. He froze and then cursed under his breath.

"I guess I just won fifty bucks."

Wilson just stared at him for a moment before he could speak. "Greg, I-"

"Forget it, Jame-I mean-Wilson. You don't have to say it. I'm leaving." he told softly as he passed me and limped quite quickly.

Wilson leaned against the wall and sank to the ground with his head in his hands.

_I'm not in love with him._

End scene. Lolz.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Review!


	2. Part Two

**Prove Me Wrong**

_Part Two_

_Oh, yeah? Then why do you dream of him making love to you __**every **__night._

_I don't just dream about him, I dream about girls too. _

_That doesn't solve anything. That just makes you bi. _

_No, I'm not._

_Alright, maybe not. But you do love him._

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do._

_No, I-_

_Then why when you look at him sometimes you wish you could kiss him. Or when your hands brush your heart flips. Or-_

_Alright, I get the point._

_So you admit it._

_Yes._

_Say it._

_Yes, god damn it! I'm in love with him. _

_So then what are you waiting for! Go after him!_

Wilson stood up and ran down the hall. He yanked the door open and ran outside. He didn't have to walk long. House was sitting against a tree at the corner of their street. Wilson slowed to a walk as he approached him. House looked up when he heard him coming. "What do you want, Wilson?" he asked tiredly.

"You."

House looked up startled. "What?" he asked.

Wilson sighed and walked over next to him. He crouched close to the ground so he was eyelevel with his friend.

"You. I want you."

House still didn't understand.

"I want you. I want you to come home. I want you to kiss me. I want you to hold me. I want you to date me. I want you to…love me… More importantly, I want you." told Wilson softly.

"You… you want…"

"You, yes." Wilson finished. He straighten up and then held out a hand to the diagnostician.

House met his gaze. He shook his head in disbelief. Then grabbed Wilson's hand as he helped him to his feet. House stood and met Wilson's gaze. "Let me get this straight. You actually _want _to date _me_?"

Wilson smirked and pressed a hand to Houses chest. Leaning forward he whispered in House's ear, "More then date. But yes. Looks like your out fifty bucks. I've proven you wrong." House shivered agreeably. He caught Wilson's cheek and pressed his lips against Wilson's. At first gently then almost desperately. He was waiting for him to disappear.

When they broke. Still in each other's arms and gasping, House smirked and whispered in Wilson's ear, "Maybe I wanted to lose. Maybe I wanted you to prove me wrong, all along." Wilson shivered agreeably and smirked. He was almost positive that was the first and last time he'd ever hear House say he was glad to be proven wrong ever again…

_FIN_


End file.
